La fuerza de tus sentimientos
by Catseriina
Summary: Por fin lograron la paz, así que es hora de volver, pero...¿Que pasa si Luchia le pregunta a Kaito si es capaz de irse con ella al mundo acuático? ¿Si este duda de sus sentimientos hacia la chica? ¿La ama lo suficiente como para dejar su vida atrás y comenzar una nueva? One-Shot.


_**La Fuerza de tus sentimientos**_

_**One-Shot**_

_**¿Estás dispuesto a dejarlo todo por mí?**_

Kaito caminaba por la playa por la noche observando cada detalle del mar, todo había terminado hace ya tiempo, pero aun recordaba todo como si hubiese sido ayer…Decidió sentarte un rato para recordar a ciertas personas como Mikaru Y Lixto, ¿Cómo estarán ahora?, ¿Les ira bien?, aun recordaba a la pequeña Mikaru, tan frágil físicamente, pero sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes y sinceros, pero no más que los de Luchia.

**Luchia.**

Esa princesa sirena de la cual se había enamorada cuando era niño, aquella muchacha que vio por segunda vez en la playa ignorando su verdadera identidad. No pudo evitar pensar en ella y en su propuesta, al parecer, todo había terminado en este mundo, tendría que regresar al mar dentro de poco así que le pregunto algo a Kaito, algo que él no esperaba.

¿_Irías conmigo a mi reino?_

Cuando ella le pregunto eso, lo pregunto tan insegura, se notaba en su forma de caminar, en sus ojos y sus sonrojadas mejillas, claramente, ella sabía lo que implicaba, podrían volver al mundo humano, pero ya no con tanta frecuencia puesto que su deber como princesa sirena era cuidar su reino, tanto Hannon como Rina podrían quedarse, solo por estar con sus amados, pero lamentablemente para Luchia, no podría ser lo mismo.

¿_Irías conmigo a mi reino?_

Esa pregunta rondaba por la mente de Kaito, por supuesto que la amaba, eso ni dudarlo, pero también amaba a las personas de aquí, como a su tía, a sus supuestos padres y a sus amigos. Irse significaba dejarlo todo por una sola persona, cualquiera en su lugar pensaría que no tenía sentido, pero cuando se trata de sirenas, demonios y palacios bajo el mar, las cosas cambian. Luchia lo había salvado, era la única que podía entenderlo con facilidad, con quien podía estar en silencio, con quien podía con fiar, pero… ¿Podría dejarlo todo por ella? Quizás sus padres ya no estaban con vida, pero tenía recuerdos de ellos con los humanos.

**Gaito.**

Su hermano, que aunque no convivio con él, era parte de él, era su única familia de sangre, ir al mar también significaría estar con su hermano quien vivía en lo más profundo del mar al lado de sus diablesas y su amada Sara. Podría estar con Luchia toda su vida, podría incluso vivir con ella para siempre ya que, después de todo, él era un príncipe, ¿No? , Su hogar al igual que Luchia, era el mar, ahí estaba su verdadera identidad, pero… ¿La identidad de ahora no le gustaba? ¡Claro que sí!, había vivido tanto con esta que para él era difícil olvidarla ya. Nunca podría olvidar a sus padres, ya que un padre no es aquel de quien naces, si no el que te cría y enseña de la vida. Además, ¿Las cosas iban tan bien con Luchia como para mudarse con ella?, realmente no, usualmente peleaban por los celos de la sirena, obviamente también por los de Kaito, entonces, ¿Qué pasaría si un día Luchia lo ve platicando con otra sirena? Conociéndola podría causar un problema enorme, de cierta forma ella no era muy madura…Así que, ¿Cómo podría dejar su vida por una muchacha llorona, metiche y torpe como ella? Sonaba ridículo.

Kaito miro su reloj, se estaba haciendo de noche, Luchia pronto partiría y el todavía no tomaba una decisión. Tenía que hacerlo rápido, sus sentimientos lo hacían quedarse, pero no podía dejar a Luchia esperando.

_**OoO**_

Era de noche y Luchia con su forma humana estaba en la playa, hace tiempo que Hippo y Nikora se habían ido ya que Luchia así se los había pedido. Se sentía culpable de haberle hecho esa propuesta a Kaito…Le había pedido dejar su mundo para irse al de ella, ¿Acaso podría ser más egoísta? Ya se estaba haciendo bastante tarde, hace dos horas que todos se fueron, pero ella seguía ahí, de pie esperándolo. Cuando al fin se dio por vencida, decidió sumergirse en el mar e irse, para siempre. Cuando por fin desapareció de la playa, Kaito salió de detrás de una gran roca y vio cómo su princesa se marchaba. Con culpa y dolor se dio la vuelta dispuesto a continuar con su vida…Sin esa princesa sirena, los recuerdos le invadieron y con rapidez se dio la vuelta para encontrar la figura de Luchia en el mar mirándolo con ojos llorosos, Luchia con tristeza, comenzó a cantar…

_Impulsada por__  
__el viento del atardecer__  
__iba yo hacia el cabo del arcoíris__  
__oí una melodía antes del amanecer__  
__y esa es la canción que nunca podré olvidar_

_Ven, yo__  
__sé un atajo se para ir__  
__a la isla del tesoro__En el paraíso de los siete mares__  
__tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor__  
__nueva vida renacerá__  
__y así podrá transmitir el amor_

_De los siete mares la melodía__  
__aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir__  
__desde que yo la pude oír__  
__nunca jamás la voy a olvidar…_

"Adiós, mi querido Kaito." Susurro Luchia y se sumergió.

"Hasta siempre, mi amada princesa sirena, Luchia." Susurro Kaito.

_**Un mes después.**_

En el castillo de Luchia había cierto ruido causado por las sirenas quienes parecían emocionadas mientras que en su habitación, su princesa cantaba tristemente recordando a ese humano de quien se enamoró.

"Señorita Luchia, salga por favor." Dijo Hippo en su forma humana mientras Yuri estaba a su lado. Hippo no recibió respuesta alguna.

"Luchia, sal." Dijo Sara quien estaba abrazada a Gaito. "Hay alguien que desea verte"

"No saldré…" Se escuchó decir a Luchia, "Aunque ustedes me lo pidan…¡No volveré a salir hasta que mi corazón se encuentre mejor!" Grito mientras Rina y Hannon se acercaban con alguien detrás de ellas.

"No creo que salga tan fácilmente" Dijo Rina.

"¿Por qué no lo intentas? Pregunto Hannon a su invitado quien solo asintió y con seguridad giro el pomo de la puerta y entro.

"'¡¿Cómo demonios fue que entro tan fácilmente?!" Grito Hippo.

"Luchia cerró la puerta con una canción, es poder de esa canción es tan grande que ninguna princesa sirena pudo abrirla" Dijo Gaito. "Al parecer solo nuestros poderes pueden abrir esa puerta." Dijo con una sonrisa,

"¡¿Y por qué no la abriste antes?!" Gritaron Rina, Hippo y Hannon al mismo tiempo.

"Le guarde el derecho a mi hermano." Dijo como si nada y se marchó al lado de Sara.,

"Después de todo, Gaito se preocupa por Kaito." Dijo Rina.

"Pero… ¿Cómo sabía que Kaito vendría?" Pregunto Hannon.

_**OoO**_

Luchia lloraba desconsolada recargada en su cama, hace tiempo que sus amigos la habían dejado por fin, no es que no los quisiera, era solo que ella necesitaba estar sola. Escucho unos pasos y sorprendida volteo, al hacerlo, mas lagrimas cayeron y sorprendida se puso de pie.

"Luchia…" Dijo Kaito. "Te he extrañado, perdóname por causar esto, pero he venido a explicarte" Luchia, quien le seguía mirando solo asintió. "No quise irme en ese momento, antes tenía que asegurarme de que todo estuviese bien, fui a despedirme de mis padres, de mi tía y de mis amigos, les dije que me iría a otro país y que raramente tendrían contacto conmigo. Me lo dijiste tan de repente que empecé a dudar de mis sentimientos pero…Mi hogar, mi verdadera identidad…Están contigo, por eso, quería venir a tu lado sabiendo que soy digno de ello, sabiendo que cuando me fuera, todos estuviesen bien…Gaito me fue a buscar y a gritarme por mi decisión, por él, estoy aquí. Vine a estar por siempre a tu lado…Mi princesa sirena." Termino Kaito mientras Luchia le abrazaba.

"Mi querido Kaito…Pensé que ya no me querías…" Sollozo Luchia.

"Nunca dejare de hacerlo, te amo tanto que iría a donde fuese contigo, por ti…Lo dejaría todo," Dijo Kaito mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

"Gracias, Gaito" Dijo Luchia mientras veía a sus amigos verlos por la puerta, todos miraban a Gaito con burla mientras este, sonrojado y molesto, recibía un beso en la mejilla de Sara.

"Pudo haber evitado esa parte del relato." Murmuro Gaito mientras todos reian.

_**FIN.**_

Espero les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo algo de este anime que es uno de mis favoritos x3

Mi idea principal era hacer un final triste, pero me sentí tan culpable que le puse uno feliz, pero prometo hacer una historia donde el final no sea para nada feliz 7u7

Por favor, comenten que me harán muy feliz :3


End file.
